Krystal Arrives
by Screamz20
Summary: At the end of the Saurian Crisis, Krystal comes to the Star Fox team. How will Fox react to her inclusion, especially when his ace pilot takes a liking to the blue vixen. Contains Krystal-Falco friendship and some KrystalxFox.
1. Chapter 1

Fox took a long look from the bridge of the Great Fox, staring at where Andross had finally died. Fox felt relief, but also a touch of satisfaction as he remembered that he had just slain the crazed monster who was responsible for much death in the Lylat, and, more personally, his father's death. Since he took that gaze starting from when ROB noted his need for oil, it was finally interrupted when a voice, highly familiar, entered into the room, expressing his desire to be part of Fox's team... again. It was none other than Falco Lombardi, the ace pilot of the team.

"Hey guys," Falco said, "You don't mind if I hang with you again, do ya?" Falco said this with a sincere tone of regret as the motive behind his words. He knew that Fox wasn't particularly happy with Falco leaving the team. Fox would echo this with crossed arms and a look of tension gazed at Falco, but this quickly turned into a smile.

"Sure, Falco," replied Fox, "It's great to have you back." Voices of approval came from behind them, voices belonging to Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare.

"The Star Fox team is back together again," exclaimed Slippy. Peppy suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Fox, I almost forgot," started Peppy, "I received this message from Krystal."

Fox thought, _Krystal. Fox remembered her, Krystal was a fox he had met on Sauria... and she was extremely beautiful. She had lovely blue and white fur, silky blue hair and gorgeous turquoise eyes that went beyond mesmerizing. She was indeed very beautiful, but he could tell from his short time with her that she was a fighter. Still, her eyes revealed her as being incredibly kind, very friendly and helpful... He wondered why she sent him a message. _

Fox and Falco saw Krystal appear as a hologram on the message receiver. As Fox listened to Krystal's message, he saw that Falco, when he saw Krystal in the hologram, seemed attracted to the vixen.

"Hi, Fox," spoke Krystal gently, "I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm just so sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk... I'm left with just one more thing to do..."

Fox could hear a noise from behind the door leading to the bridge. Once it slid open, there Krystal, herself, stood.

"...And that's to say... thank you." Krystal stated, finishing what her message left out. Krystal came in and started walking towards the team. She was even more beautiful in person, and Fox felt this as she walked closer to him.

"Oh u-uh," Fox stuttered, "... w-w-well um... s-sure no problem." Krystal stood in front of Fox, sensing Fox's shyness and giving him a calm, reassuring look. While Fox was losing his stature, Falco looked at the very beautiful vixen. He found himself very attracted to her; Her soft blue and white fur, her silky hair and sparkly eyes, her soft, pretty face... her sexy, slender and buxom figure, which is likely what came to his mind most when he saw her. _Wow, she is so hot_, Falco thought to himself.

Slippy laughed, "Ha ha ha. You're not shy, are you, Fox?" Falco gave Fox a smirk, noting Krystal's attractiveness.

"I sense Fox's temperature is rising," ROB chimed in, "Are you okay, Fox?"

Everyone broke out into laughter at Fox, who stood there, embarrassed. Gaining back his stature, Fox turned to Krystal. "I'm gonna be just fine." Fox and Krystal looked at each other, each with a smile.

"So...", started Fox, "...uuh h-"

before Fox could start, he found Falco's arm pushing him back as Falco took his turn to stand in Krystal's presence. "Well hey there, beautiful," Falco started to Krystal, "So you're the chick vixen Fox picked up off Sauria, huh... Well, you are _very_ beautiful... I heard you helped take Andross down. I like a girl with that kind of fight in her..."

Fox became very annoyed. "Oh, good lord," Fox stated as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Fox was aware this might happen, as he knew Falco was a bit of a ladies' man and, most of the time, he was successful in scoring women. Fox wasn't too concerned, because Falco was never too inappropriate. Still, Fox remained irritated.

"Hi, sir," Krystal said, "I'm Krystal."

"Lovely name, Krystal," stated Falco, "I'm Falco Lombardi, the ace of these cards."

Krystal looked at him innocently. She was a very intelligent individual, brilliant even, and she could tell the meaning of the avian's words. Still, she was a kind person, and she could tell that this Falco, despite his cockiness, had a good heart, and she remained friendly to him. Falco placed his arm around Krystal's shoulder and started walking her to the exit.

"Come on," Falco said to Krystal, "I'll show you around."

"Hold it!" Fox started as he walked up to them. He spoke to Krystal. "Krystal, there's a spare room just four doors down the hallway. You can stay there, this key will get you in... so enjoy." Fox took the key from his jacket and placed them in the palm of Krystal's hand, before turning to Falco, "Falco, a minute."

Krystal looked a bit confused at the situation, but then turned and left the bridge, waving to the team members as she left. Falco looked at Fox, "bit of a kill joy, isn't he?" Falco stated.

"He fucking wishes," Fox said angrily to the falcon. Fox grabbed Falco by the front of his shirt and brought him over to a chair, sitting him down in it, "What the fuck are you doing, Lombardi?"

"What are you so sore at, McCloud," asked Falco, "She's cute... It was just a little harmless flirting."

"Oh, was it..." Fox stated sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Look, if ya want her so bad, I'll back off... but I'll have her if you won't."

"No one is '_having her_' you idiot."

Fox walked over to the control board and looked out the window. Falco spoke to him.

"She just gonna be some soldier to you?" asked Falco.

"What do you mean?" asked McCloud.

"Well, aren't you still recruiting?"

"No... She's not staying here, Falco."

Fox started walking off the bridge to the exit. He started speaking again, "She'll stay here overnight and then we'll drop her off at some port... She'll continue with her life and... we'll do the same with ours... that's it."

Falco was a bit surprised by Fox's words. He was usually looking for recruits. Maybe he was still depressed. Falco pondered this as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Krystal stood in the hallway. She had heard everything Fox had said to Falco from behind the door. She felt a bit of sorrow as Fox said those words. She could tell that he was hurting inside. She wondered the reasons as she heard Fox coming down from the bridge. Krystal was almost startled. She didn't want Fox to think she was eavesdropping. She lost her grip on the key he had given her, but quickly caught them again. Having a blush on her face, Krystal quickly opened the door with the key and rushed inside, closing it behind her. she had done so in the nick of time since, immediately afterwards, Fox had left the bridge and started walking down the hall. Krystal sat on the bed in the room, feeling slight embarrassment. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, so she got up and walked over to it, opening the door. Fox stood in front of her.<p>

"Fox," Krystal said, "uh, hi."

"I, um... came to see how you're doing," Fox said.

"I-I'm fine," Krystal said, "thanks." Krystal blushed a little and then moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"...Well, t-that's good," Fox said, then started to turn to head down the hall.

"This is an incredibly nice ship," said Krystal.

Krystal had regained Fox's attention. "It's an old Fichinian carrier cruiser," Fox said, "It's been a symbol of this team since my father was in it."

"How is he," asked Krystal concerned

"...He died."

"Oh," said Krystal, feeling sorrowful and embarrassed. "...I-I'm so sorry." _Why did I ask him that?_ Krystal thought.

"It's okay," Fox reassured, as he looked down the hall, "...Well, I have to go work in the hangar... I'll see you later."

"Y-you mind if I shower," Krystal said after him, "It's been a while since I've had one."

"Sure. There's one in your room. I'll bring up some clothes for you."

"Thanks." said Krystal as she reentered her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal stood in the shower, the warm water pouring all over her naked body. As she was cleaning herself in the shower, she heard a knock on the door. Her ears perked up as she heard Fox's voice from behind the door, speaking to her.

"Krystal?" spoke Fox.

"Come in." Krystal replied.

Fox did as she said and opened the door, setting some clothes on the table next to the door.

"I got some clothes for you," Fox said, "They're here on the table... I'll be going now."

"Fox, hold on." Krystal started. She turned off the shower, stepped out and quickly dried herself off with a towel before wrapping the towel around her. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Fox, who was standing in the room. Fox saw Krystal, still somewhat wet and only wearing the towel wrapped around her. Fox blushed and slightly turned away. Krystal walked towards him.

"Uh... a-are you s-sure this isn't a bad time?" Fox asked

"It's fine," Krystal reassured.

As Krystal stood before him, Fox felt himself get very flustered.

"T-there's the... clothes I got," Fox stated, "They're all I could find."

Krystal looked over and saw a black t-shirt, some cargo pants and a pair of socks. She was grateful. "Thanks," Krystal said.

"So... w-what did you want to... say?" Fox asked

Krystal blushed a little as she started speaking, "I-I-I wish to thank you... for taking me in."

Fox saw that Krystal was very shy, and he became attracted to this. Krystal started again as she held her hands and looked down "I'm, uh... really sorry... for your father."

"Krystal," Fox started "It's really okay."

"It's just... I'm sure you miss him."

"Of course I do, but It was fifteen years ago... I'm okay."

"Oh... all right."

"I'll let you get dressed." Fox said as he started leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Krystal came out, wearing the clothes Fox had provided her with. She walked down the hallway and entered the bridge. No one else was there, except for Falco, who was sitting in his chair. Falco looked over and saw Krystal.<p>

"Hey, Krystal." Falco greeted.

"Hi there, Falco," Krystal replied, "Where's everyone else?"

"Fox, Pep and Slip are workin' in the hangar," Falco answered, "I guess you're stuck here with me right now."

Krystal felt actually relieved to be with Falco, especially right now, as he seemed easier to talk to. Fox seemed to be acting a bit distant to her.

Krystal walked over and stood next to Falco. As the vixen stood next to the avian, Falco also felt relieved to here with Krystal.

"How've you been doin'," asked Falco, "You enjoyin' your stay?"

"Oh, yes," Krystal replied, "This is a very nice ship... You must be excited flying in it."

"Well, yeah, even though it does get old sometimes."

"Well it is your new home."

"Oh, I'm not new... I mean, I've been here before."

"Really?" Krystal asked, taking an interest.

"Yeah, but, you probably don't wanna hear any of my boring story." Falco stated

"No, I'd love to." Krystal stated.

"Well, then... Fox and I met in high school. I used to be in a gang, but I gave all that up to join his team once Andross came around. We fought in the Lylat Wars together and I helped him plug that bastard on Venom. This was all four years ago. About two years ago, I left the team."

"How come you left?" Krystal asked the falcon.

"It just got kinda boring... but now I think it was just me being stupid, so that's why I came back."

"I'm sure you've had an exciting life."

"I bet yours is _way_ better."

"Well... I have been in hardships... and conflict... Still, it's nothing interesting"

"Oh, that must have been brutal." Falco felt concern for the vixen. _She was only nineteen, how could she have been in war?_ Falco decided not to press her for details, he didn't want to bring up any painful memories for her.

Krystal sensed Falco's concern and reassured him. "It's all right," said Krystal, "I survived. I'm fine."

"Well, thank god for that," Falco stated sincerely. Krystal and Falco smiled at each other, then Falco got up and spoke "I'll give ya some space. You seem like you've had a rough day." As he went to leave, he heard the vixen's soft voice speak to him.

"Falco, um..." Krystal spoke, gaining the falcon's attention, "I-is Fox all right... It's like he's-"

"Ah, don't mind him," Falco cut in "He's always been kinda... rusty."

"Oh yes, I'm sure... still, it's like he's... in pain."

Falco perked up, _she noticed it too_, he thought. "Well, Fox...," Falco started, "He's always something of a loner... and doesn't really tell people about his problems... He comes around eventually, though." Falco proceeded to leave and Krystal stood, looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Krystal kept looking out the window at the space in front of her. <em>My, the stars here are so beautiful<em>, she thought as she stood. As she gazed upon the wonders of space, she heard a door open behind her. Looking from behind, she saw Fox enter the bridge and walk towards her.

"F-Fox, uh... Hi." Krystal said nervously.

"...Krystal," Fox said as a greeting. He stood at her side, gazing out the window, as Krystal watched Fox as he started speaking, "There's a port outside of Corneria. We'll take you there, and drop you off with a few provisions... You can continue on from there."

"...Oh," Krystal realized, "...Fox... I, uh..."

"Are there any friends or family?" Fox asked.

"...No..." Krystal answered, "There's no one."

Fox wondered what to do about this. He couldn't simply leave her to nothing. Krystal then suddenly spoke to him, "Fox... I... I wish to enlist."

"What?" Fox asked.

"I wish to help save people in need... and, I feel welcome here, since I have nothing else... no one else."

"Krystal... I-I don't know... I don't just let anyone join my team."

"I will not let you down, Fox, I promise... I-I just want to help."

Fox wondered about her inclusion. After some thinking, he let out a sigh and spoke "You'll have a simulation tomorrow morning. Falco will go over it with you."


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning came in, Krystal walked down to the hangar. She was wearing her new outfit; a black t-shirt, dark grey shorts, a dark grey vest, a green scarf, black calve-high boots, black fingerless gloves and her gold necklace. She felt a bit nervous about what she was about to do, thinking hard on what she had said to him about not letting him down. She really wanted to impress him enough to join, and that's what made her nervous. Still, she was a soldier before, she had fought in countless battles on her home planet of Cerinia, and she had likely the toughest and scariest officer as a commander, so this gave her some confidence. Still, she remained careful, even with that self-reminder of her experience. She had finally entered into the hangar, where she saw Fox talking with Falco. They both turned and saw her, Falco walking over to her. Falco blushed a little, seeing Krystal in her new outfit. Krystal stood, holding her hands behind her back. She blushed a little, nervously.

"Well," Falco started, "You look like you slept good"

"I've rested well," Krystal stated, "Thanks."

"So, you ready for your test runs?"

"I'll try my best," Krystal replied.

"Good," Falco stated as he and Krystal started walking down the hall to the simulation room, "I'll be with ya' during your training... So you'll have nothin' to worry about."

Krystal felt relieved. She knew this Falco was an experienced fighter, "Thanks, Falco."

"Sorry," Falco started, "But regulations state that you call me 'Sir.'"

Krystal blushed a little "Right, sir... sorry."

"You sure you're up for this?"

"This is the chick vixen, remember," Krystal replied "I think I'll be fine."

"Well that's good," Falco stated, "Remember, you gotta have confidence."

"Confidence, right."

"And_ relax._ It'll be harder to do tensed up."

"Right, sir"

Falco looked at her with concern, "Ya' gonna be okay?" Falco asked.

"I've been in fighting once... somehow, It feels like I'm still new with this." Krystal replied.

"You'll get the hang of it once you're in there."

Krystal looked behind her and saw that Fox had left. "Where's Fox?" Krystal wondered.

"He'll be watchin' from above," Falco replied, "For now, you're with me... Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Krystal said.

After walking down the hall, they reached a door. Falco placed his palm on a pad by the door and it was scanned. "Hand print authorized," a computerized voice stated, "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Lombardi." The door opened and then Krystal and Falco walked into the room together. They both went over to a table and each picked up their training rifle. Falco then turned around and went over to a window that showed a range.

"Let's test out your knowledge with these," Falco started, "Aim your gun down the range."

Krystal proceeded to do so and Falco proceeded to speak again, "What you're holding is a training replica of a standard M6A automatic assault rifle. It has two fire modes, semi and auto... test the semi first, aim your gun and fire a few rounds."

Krystal fired the gun. She had manged to hold the gun in place against the recoil, thanks to her experience. Once she had fired several rounds, she stopped and Falco started speaking again, "Good. You managed to control the recoil. Now let's test the auto mode. Switch the gun to automatic, aim your gun and fire on my command."

Krystal turned the switch on the gun to the automatic and aimed. Falco then gave her the command to fire and she did so, firing the gun. She held down the trigger to fire numerous bullets. The recoil became a little more difficult, but not too much, as Krystal still had great control over the gun. Falco then told her to stop, "Okay, okay, that's good," Falco started again, "Now let's see your aim. We're gonna activate a couple targets and you're gonna hit em' on my command... Ready." Suddenly, two targets appeared on the range, a couple of white boards. Krystal aimed her rifle at them and waited for Falco to give the command. Once he did, Krystal fired her rifle, quickly shooting them both down.

"Ya' got some real aim," Falco started up again, "Now reload your gun. That button releases the mag and, once you slide a new one in, that switch loads the gun again and you're ready to go...always keep a fully-loaded gun." Krystal understood, releasing the used magazine from her gun and then replacing it with a new one from the table. She then pulled the switch and the gun was ready again. "Very good, Krystal," Falco stated "Now, let's see how you are against multiple targets. Each target will have a short time limit... Let's see how many you can nail... Ready."

Krystal became a little nervous, but then she quickly relaxed and proceeded to aim her rifle down the range. Falco then gave her the go and the targets started popping up, and Krystal started firing her rifle at all of them, skillfully shooting down each target one by one. She kept firing her rifle at the targets, shooting down two more than she aimed to the right and fired her rifle again, shooting down five more targets... In the end, she managed to hit 23 out of all 25 targets, and Falco voiced his approval to Krystal.

"God fucking damn, girl," Falco stated "You got some real serious skills, Krystal." Krystal smiled to know she had done good. Falco then walked her over to the table, showing her a sniper rifle. "This here's an ASR-5 semi-automatic tactical rifle," Falco started, "Now pick it up and aim it down the range." Krystal did as she was told, aiming it down the range and seeing a couple of far off targets.

"You see those targets," Falco started up again, "There's seven hidden down that range... Let's see how quickly you can bang em' all... On my order."

Krystal aimed her gun down the range, spotting at least one or two targets. Falco finally gave the command and then Krystal fired the rifle, hitting a target and then she fired again, hitting another. She quickly looked around and saw another target, taking aim and shooting it down. Krystal spotted two other targets and shot them both down. After quickly looking around, she spotted the last two targets. She aimed and fired, hitting one and then she aimed and fired again, hitting the last.

"Fucking awesome," Falco stated, "You did a really great job, Krystal... You got every target in less than a minute." Krystal felt confident with this. When she was fighting in battle on Cerinia, she had served as a rifleman and a sharpshooter, so that had helped greatly. Falco pointed to a grenade on the table and spoke again, "Let's see how good your arm is. Pick up the grenade, prime it and throw it down the range at those targets." Krystal picked up a grenade and then went to the window, seeing a group of five targets. Krystal primed the grenade and then threw it. It landed and rolled just into the group and exploded, taking down the five targets.

"Good job," Falco spoke, "Now throw one each threw the door of that building and the window." Krystal saw the fake building in the range. She primed a grenade and threw it through the door. She then tried aiming another to the window, which was a more difficult target. Once she found her aim, she primed the grenade and threw it, landing right through the window's opening.

"All right," Falco started, "That's enough of that... come on, we'll test your agility." After setting her gun back down on the table, Krystal followed Falco as he walked down from the range and they entered another room. Right before them, lay an obstacle course... and Krystal became a little nervous again once she saw it. As she walked up to the starting point, Falco stood at the side of her. As she became nervous again, Krystal took a deep breath and calmed herself before preparing to run into the course. Finally, Falco yelled for her to go and she bolted into the course. Krystal ran quickly down the path, moving down each turn and manoeuvring around each obstacle. She then crossed a narrow bridge, keeping her balance and then kept on down the path, crouching down and crawling under some barbed wire. After jumping over and manoeuvring around some obstacles, she went up a ladder and then rushed across a catwalk, grabbing a rope and holding onto it as she swung down to a wall. She touched down on the wall's side with her boots and then climbed the rope to reach the top of the wall, jumping over it and continuing along the path. Krystal kept running, climbing, jumping and manoeuvring down the path until she jumped over the final obstacle and reached the end, wiping her forehead with her arm.

Falco stepped over to Krystal and looked at her with approval. As Krystal looked up to Falco, the avian spoke "I think your chances are pretty good."

"Thanks," Krystal said to Falco, "Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Krystal and Falco proceeded to enter into the virtual simulation room next to the course. The room was basically like being in a big black box, though the walls were lined with holographic emitters, giving it the ability to create images, both stationary and mobile. Krystal and Falco then watched the entire room change before them into the appearance of a ruined city. Krystal became a little nervous to this, something Falco noticed as he placed his hand on the vixen's shoulder.

"Relax, Krystal." Falco stated, "Just a simulation."

"Where is this?" Krystal asked.

"A training setting," Falco replied as he handed Krystal a training rifle, "There's gonna be some red droids comin' out. Those are the bad guys."

"...Right," Krystal said.

Krystal and Falco stood in a street of the ruined city, and as if the avian's words were prophetic, numerous red droids came out, charging at the vixen and the avian and firing their guns at them.

"Those are what I'm talkin' about," Falco stated, "Take out as many as ya' can."

Following Falco's orders, Krystal aimed her rifle and fired, taking down several droids. Krystal and Falco kept firing their rifles at the red droids, taking down numerous droids in fierce fighting. Krystal noticed something to her right and turned, seeing two enemies. Krystal shot them both down. Falco noticed another enemy coming, so he turned quickly and shot it down. Another enemy charged at Falco, but he stunned it with a hit from his rifle's stock and then shot it, taking it out for good. Krystal took cover behind some boxes and then she aimed and fired her rifle, shooting down five enemies. Falco proceeded to move down the streets, probably caught up in the rush, but Krystal followed after him regardless.

Krystal moved through the streets cautiously. Her eyes showed wariness as she moved through the street slowly, holding her rifle. As she kept walking, suddenly, a laser bolt flew past her head, startling her. She quickly took cover behind a wall as more bolts flew at her and hit the wall. Looking back and seeing two enemy droids, Krystal aimed her gun and fired, shooting down the droids. Five more droids moved in and attacked. Krystal fired her rifle at them. After some fierce fighting and more gunfire, Krystal kept firing her rifle and shot down the five droids, shooting them down one by one. Krystal peered around the corner and saw the area to be clear, so she moved forward. Another enemy droid came in and fired, Krystal took cover by some crates and fired her rifle in return, shooting it down. Two more came in and attacked. Krystal took cover and then fired her rifle, taking them both down in fierce gunfire. She peered around and then took cover as six more droids came in a fired their weapons at the vixen. Krystal reloaded her rifle and then aimed and fired. In vicious firefighting, Krystal kept firing her rifle, shooting down the droids in the fierce fight. After more fierce fighting, Krystal fired her rifle and shot down all six of the droids. Suddenly, another droid came in from behind and aimed its gun at Krystal, turning around in her shock to see the droid. As the droid readied the trigger on the gun, a laser bolt shot right through its head. Krystal became swept with relief as the droid fell over and the man responsible for taking it down, Falco Lombardi, stepped out.

"Thank you, sir." Krystal exclaimed.

"We always look out for each other." Falco stated.

Just as Falco said this, Krystal noticed two droids sneak up on Falco. Krystal quickly swept around and shot them both, taking them out. Falco was a bit stunned, but relieved and impressed by Krystal's quickness. More droids came in and attacked, driving Krystal and Falco to take cover behind some boxes. Krystal and Falco fired their rifles at the droids, taking many of them down. Another droid came in and rushed Falco, knocking him down. As the droid attempted to put Falco out of the game, Krystal turned and shot the droid, putting it out instead and saving Falco once again. Krystal and Falco then kept firing their rifles until they shot the last of the droids. Falco stood up, looking at the scene and then turning to Krystal.

"Well, fucking done, girl." Falco said to Krystal in approval. Krystal met this with a smile. She felt her chances of being able to join had become very high now.

* * *

><p>As Fox watched Krystal's performance from above, he couldn't help himself feel somewhat impressed. Still, he wouldn't show how he felt, since he wanted to keep his 'tough guy' image. Slippy, however, was not to concerned with that, as he was fine showing how impressed he was as he came up excitedly to Fox.<p>

"Fox, Fox," Slippy started, "Did you see that? That was fantastic!"

"She missed a few of her targets." Fox stated in pure stubbornness.

"Aw, come on, Fox," Slippy said, "She still got most of em'... she even came close to beating your time."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Peppy started, "She said she was a soldier in the Cerinian Army, and they have some of the best soldiers... She could really be useful, Fox, especially on the ground."

"And what about her piloting?" Fox asked, "From what I remember, we're an aerial force."

"We can definitely train her in that area," Peppy replied, "She has great potential for our team."

"Please give her a chance, Fox" Slippy followed up with.

Fox stood there, thinking hard._ I can't believe I'm doing this... or can I?_, Fox thought. Either way, he started walking down to meet up with her to tell her the news, coming down to her level through the elevator. He saw Krystal talking with Falco and walked up to them. Falco met Fox with excitement.

"Well, Fox," Falco began, "What'd ya' think. The kid's a natural, ain't she?"

Fox thought for a bit than turned to Krystal. "Krystal..." Fox began. Krystal stood before him with her full attention.

"Yes, sir?" Krystal asked.

Fox sighed than spoke, "...You'd better not disappoint me."

"Well... welcome to the team, Krys." Falco spoke.

Krystal smiled once she heard this. As time would move on, she realized she had finally found her home... and her family.


	5. Chapter 5

_Krystal spent many hours of her first days training, becoming more and more of a skilled and helpful member of the team. Fox continued to be impressed by her performances, though he remained being tough on her. During her flight simulations, she showed some need for improvement. As she continued training in the Arwing simulation, learning mostly from Falco, since he was the team's best in flight, she soon became a great pilot. She wasn't as good as Falco, but she became a great pilot nonetheless. However, she mostly excelled in ground fighting, and that would prove very useful, as she would mostly win in sparring matches against Falco and Fox, and she was responsible for taking down the most enemy droids in target practices. Krystal adopted the same outfit she wore during her first simulation as her primary outfit, though with a small difference; a Star Fox team badge placed on the vest._

_Shortly, as time went on, Krystal and Falco were very excellent friends, since they spent most of their time together. They had become very close, basically inseparable..._

Krystal entered the Great Fox's kitchen, where she found Falco grabbing a beer from the fridge. The avian turned and saw Krystal enter.

"Hey, Krys." Falco greeted. Krystal liked being called by her nickname 'Krys', as it made her feel like she was part of their family.

"Hi, Fal." Krystal responded with a similar greeting before walking over to the falcon.

"Ya' want anything to drink?" Falco asked.

"No, I'm fine," Krystal replied, "Thank you."

Falco shut the fridge door and opened the cap off his beer before taking a slight sip and walking over to Krystal. "I heard you managed to impress Fox enough to take ya' on his next mission." Falco stated.

"I'm impressive to him?" Krystal asked.

"Oh, yeah," Falco stated, "He won't tell ya', but he can make his inner thoughts quite obvious... Always thinks he's some tough guy."

"Has he ever been this way with you?"

"Oh, you can _not_ imagine." Falco stated. "He still razes me as if I was just some recruit."

"Well, You have _just_ enlisted."

"_Again_," Falco corrected, "I joined _again_... It's still the same ol' me as before."

Krystal wondered what Falco was indeed like back then. _Was he really just the same as before_? Krystal felt something else was going on with this Falco figure, like he was more interesting... or even famous, than he made himself out to be.

"And now, you're part of our team," Falco stated, "Ya' likin' it so far?"

"Hm, oh yes," Krystal stated, "It's like... Like I'm home."

Krystal got a little embarrassed after saying that. Falco could sense this and spoke to ease her, "Hey, don't worry. I feel the same way sometimes."

"Have you ever done anything since you left?"

"I was in my own adventures," Falco stated, "They got me some money, but mostly some excitement."

"Like how?" Krystal asked.

"Well... One time, I got tangled with a horde of asteroid vipers going after a mine. I got swarmed by a whole bunch of em', but I managed to nail each and every one, saving the miners in the process."

"That's very thrilling," Krystal stated in excited interest.

"Yeah, well," Falco started, "They gave their gratitude and I was on my way."

"I can tell you live for thrills."

"Hm... Yeah," Falco stated, "But... this team's kinda always had the bigger stuff goin' on..."

"Is this why you came back?"

"Well... to be honest, I always felt like I belong here."

"I..." Krystal started than stopped.

"I'm sure you'll belong here too, Krys," Falco reassured, "Fox just... needs to adjust."

"...How come he saved me," Krystal asked, "I could have been an enemy."

"That's his job," Falco answered, "He saves people, that's why he's on the team."

"How is it being here with him?" Krystal asked.

"Well," Falco replied, "He gets abrasive, but he's loyal, compassionate... he's always willing to help out with anything."

"I'm sure he is," Krystal said, "Still..."

Falco saw Krystal's unease, "Are ya' that worried about him?" Falco asked.

"Well... honestly," Krystal stated, "It's like his life is..." Krystal stopped and started thinking. Falco broke in, as if he could read here thoughts.

"Ya' noticed Fox is out of his element, didn't ya'," Falco stated.

"How come he's like this?" Krystal asked.

"Fox has gotten into a bit of a rut right now," Falco stated, "As much as he says he has, I don't think he's ever gotten over the loss of his dad."

"This is his ship, isn't it?" Krystal replied.

"Yeah," Falco stated, "Fox's dad, James, was the founder of the original team... He was a really brave man."

"I... wish I could have met him."

"Where ya' from?" Falco asked.

"Cerinia," Krystal replied, "I'm a Cerinian fox."

"I could tell that," Falco stated, "Just wanted to make sure."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No, I haven't," Falco stated, "Hardly anyone from the Lylat's ever been there, not even Fox."

"I know," Krystal stated, "It's kind of isolated."

"We of the Lylat do know of it." Falco stated and then thought, _It's a mysterious snowy, crystal planet far from the Lylat, very beautiful planet... Cerinian foxes are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, especially Krystal_. _The males were silver and spoke with Russian accents while the females were blue and spoke with British accents, a mysterious physiology.__ They have a very Russian style culture over in Cerinia, Russian language, buildings, traditions, even a very harsh Communist rule. They fought a very hard war with the Krieger empire, said to be the most destructive war in the history of the galaxy._

"It is very lovely," Krystal said, "I like its crystals."

"...What was it like over there?" Falco asked.

"...Well...," Krystal started, "Living there is... very difficult... I never had anyone, except one friend, Gregiry... and my commander in the military... I lived homeless... alone."

"Sorry," Falco stated, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm fine," Krystal stated, "It's all right... I lived in a field near a city, making my own home, working very hard to live."

"What about your parents?" Falco asked.

"I... never met them," Krystal stated, "They died."

"...Oh." Falco thought,_ She was impoverished, homeless. Her parents died when she was born... She even fought in a war... Jeez, this girl's had it rough_.

"Still, I received some help... And my hard work let me survive and live well."

"Than you came here?"

"No," Krystal stated, "I enlisted in the military when the Kriegers invaded. I kept fighting in vicious battles on Cerinia as a rifleman... Eventually, my commander sent me here to get help... As the Kriegers' leader, Erich Kemmerich, was trying to eliminate Cerinia."

"Then what?" Falco asked.

"Cerinia... vanished," Krystal stated, "I kept fighting on several worlds in this system, like Hisiri and Chinien, and then I came to Sauria... I ventured across the surface until I came to be imprisoned... Then Fox saved me."

"...So, your planet's gone?" Falco asked.

"Well...the thing is... I still feel a... connection," Krystal stated, "I believe Cerinia is alive... somewhere."

"Well, don't give up hope, Krys," Falco stated, "I'm sure you'll find it again some day."

Krystal smiled warmly to Falco, "Thank you, Falco," Krystal stated, "For listening."

"Hey, no problem, buddy," Falco said to Krystal. "I'm sure you'd always help us, right."

"I'm coming to help cover him in his missions, remember," Krystal stated.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm here if you need anything, Fal." Krystal stated

"Thanks," Falco said.

Krystal walked over to a counter. Falco looked at Krystal and a bit of attraction swept over him. Falco liked Krystal very much and he enjoyed spending time with her. After this moment, however, he felt his attraction to her return, as he remembered that Krystal was incredibly beautiful, yet he also liked her kindness, and the fact that she was a survivor... like him... He didn't know much about his return to the team... but he knew that he would stick around much longer this time.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing the debriefing with the team, Fox stood in the hallway. He was thinking of the event that were about to take place, especially the fact that Krystal was embarking on her first mission to cover Fox on the ground of the desert planet of Corelis. As he decided to move his way towards the hangar, he contemplated this, getting a bit nervous at the thought of finally working alongside Krystal. He walked in to the hangar, where he saw Krystal working on her Arwing. As Fox saw the vixen fixing the fighter craft with the repair tool, a voice spoke to him, a voice belonging to the frog, Slippy.

"You like her," Slippy stated, "Don't you."

Fox blushed and became a little embarrassed. He immediately turned to the frog and regained his confidence. "Well," Fox spoke, "...I appreciate that she's... a good soldier."

"Have you ever just thought about talking to her?" Slippy asked.

"No." Fox replied brashly, "I don't think she's interested in me."

"You never even try to find that out," Slippy said, "Why are you so distant to her."

"...I...I don't know."

"Is it cause ya' get nervous around her?"

"What!?... No... I..." Fox blushed as he stuttered to find an answer. Slippy, however, could see through his excuses.

"Whatever, Fox." Slippy said, "Either way, ya' gotta keep your head clear for the upcoming mission."

Fox got a little aggravated as Slippy walked off. "Fucking Slippy," Fox spoke to himself quietly, "Can't believe he fucking brings that shit up." Suddenly, another voice came up to him, that belonging to Falco.

"Gettin' a little mad, aren't ya', Foxy," Falco spoke

"Nah, just a little annoyed."

"Slippy tends to do that, remember?"

Fox smirked and spoke, "How's Krystal?"

"I thought you didn't care about her."

"Of course I care... She's part of the team... Part of..."

"What was that?" Falco teased.

"N-nothing," Fox replied sternly.

"Well, let's see if ya' can finally beat my score, sore shot... I've got ten bucks sayin' you can't even get five in a row."

"Just get in your ship, Falco."

"Oh I've been waiting to do that all day." Falco faced towards Krystal and spoke, "Krys, ready your Arwing... I bet ya' can't even get half my score."

Krystal smiled and said, "I'll try, Fal."

"Yeah, whatever," Falco said teasingly, "Just do your best."

"Right." Krystal said as Falco walked off to his Arwing. Fox saw Falco making some more of his cocky statements to Slippy, his usual target. Falco always enjoyed boasting and teasing others, but for some reason, he seemed more relaxed since his return. Fox pondered this briefly before looking up at Krystal, "You okay," Fox asked the vixen.

Krystal was a little startled as she turned to face Fox, "Huh... oh, yes," Krystal spoke, "Thanks."

"You nervous?" Fox asked.

"Well... a little."

Fox smiled and said "...Don't worry, you'll do fine... Besides, you got me to protect ya'."

"Right... I feel better, now. Thanks." Krystal said.

"...You can count on me for anything, you know." Fox stated a little quieter to her before walking over to his Arwing.

Krystal blushed a little and then smiled, "...Thank you... Fox." Krystal said quietly. The vixen then regained her focus, finishing repairs on her Arwing before jumping into it. Remembering what she had learned in simulation, she turned on the Arwing and maintained control of it as it hummed. Fox jumped into his Arwing, turning his on as well. Falco looked at Fox as he sat in his Arwing, wondering if he was starting to regain his sense of familiarity. Falco then looked at Krystal in her ship, hoping that she'll be okay for her first mission and then he turned on his ship.

* * *

><p>As the five Arwings shot from the hangar of the Great Fox and soared into space around the planet of Corelis, the pilots of the Arwings each took a good look to the planet below them. Corelis was a desert planet, looking like a tan, sand filled ball from space. On the surface, there was nothing but sand, except for numerous rivers. Because of the richness of the rivers, however, life existed on the planet, though only in large villages scattered around the planets, mostly among these rivers. Though there still existed life, it was few, and as such, along with the fact that the surface was flat, mostly, it did serve as a battleground for previous wars, as there were hardly any civilians to get in the way and the flat surface allowed commanders to move their forces as easily as moving pieces on a chess board.<p>

Fox wondered that, even with the rivers, why anyone would settle on this planet. However, he wasn't looking for life on the planet, but instead for some rebels. These rebels were not exactly performing some 'just' rebellion. They were a brutal faction wanting power, so brutal that the Cornerians labelled them as a terrorist organization. The residents of Corelis thought the exact same way and wanted them gone just as much as the Cornerians did, if not more so. Still, they persisted and grew, and the rebels even had numerous armoured vehicles and fighter craft that they salvaged from the Corelisian army.

Fox looked at his team mates' Arwings and, each one, he contemplated; Falco would probably get the highest score, Slippy would likely get chased within the first second of contact and then there was Peppy. Peppy still came along with them, even though Krystal was now with them, and Fox wondered if he was ever really going to retire, _He should probably do so after this... but that's up to him..._ Then there was Krystal. Fox didn't know what to expect from her, since this would be the first time he would see her in action, but she did do very well in her training, so that relaxed him.

"Adjust G-diffuser systems," Fox spoke through the com link, "Edge off and veer to... six point o nine."

"Remember Fox," Falco spoke, "Ten bucks... unless you wanna up the wager."

"Make it twenty five, Falco," Fox spoke, "...You sure you're still up for this, Peppy?"

"Ha. Retirement's for the helpless," Peppy spoke, "This old man's not out of it yet."

"Don't mess things up for me, Slippy," Falco spoke, "I don't wanna have to save your sorry ass for the thousandth time."

"Prepare to eat my dust, Falco." Slippy retorted.

"Well, then let's see what you've gotten in the last two years, Slip-up."

"Still so sure of yourself, Lombardi," Fox spoke, "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Only my skills," Falco replied, "I'd recommend that you guys just sit back and enjoy watching_ me_ shred these bastards up."

"Don't underestimate these rebels," Peppy spoke, "They've greatly adopted their vehicles... and they're absolutely ruthless, so watch out."

"We'll be okay, old timer." Fox spoke.

The only one who kept quiet was Krystal. As she listened to the chatter of her team mates, which she found to be a little humorous, she was still nervous. It had been a little while since she flew in a fighter... and her real expertise was in ground combat. Still she remembered her training and she maintained great control over her Arwing as she flew it alongside her team mates around Corelis. She gazed out the window of her Arwing, seeing the endless space before her, _My, the stars here are very beautiful_, she thought, relaxing herself at the sight of the stars. Once relaxed, she was able to refocus on the mission with a little more confidence.

Fox seemed to notice how quiet she was, "You okay, Krystal?" Fox asked, "Your being awfully quiet."

"...I'm fine," Krystal replied, "I'll be fine."

"That's good, Krys." Falco stated.

"Switch on sensors," Fox spoke to the team, "Check signals to point blue."

"Slip, ya' got anything?" Falco asked.

"I got nothing yet," Slippy answered. After a few moments, however, this changed, "Wait, I... I got two unrecognized contacts, from sector L-Nine."

"Approaching vessels, identify yourselves," Fox spoke to the contacts, "Who are you?"

After a moment, a voice; a deep, menacing voice with a slight British accent spoke through... a voice Fox found all too familiar. "...Well, Well, McCloud, what have we here?"

Fox knew the owner of that voice and spoke, "...Wolf?"


	7. Chapter 7

The two unrecognized contacts came into view and revealed themselves to be Wolfens, the signature ship of team Star Wolf, lead by the tough and ruthless Wolf O'Donnell. The two Wolfens neared the Arwings of team Star Fox.

"Yes, it's me," Wolf spoke angrily from his com link, "What the fuck are you bastards doing here, McCloud?!"

"What are you talking about, Wolf?" Fox asked sternly.

"Are they Corelisians?" Krystal asked.

"No," Fox stated, "They're a unit called Star Wolf."

"Friends?"

"Competitors."

"Just more target practice, Krys," Falco spoke, "We can take em'."

"Shut your mouth, Lombardi, you dirty feathered rat!" Wolf spoke angrily, "You better stay out of my way or I'll slash you up!"

Falco was annoyed that Star Wolf appeared because, not only does that come with Wolf, but it also comes with the even worse Leon Powalski, Wolf's sadistic second-in-command and Falco's greatest rival. Leon was a Venomian lizard, a hybrid between an alligator and a chameleon that was native to the planet Venom. Leon was once a soldier in the Venomian Army, back when the planet was ruled by Andross, who lead his fellow Venomians into war with Corneria... and now he was Wolf's wing man.

"You still have much to learn, boy," spoke Leon to Falco, "It wouldn't do so well for your reputation to be shot to scrap."

"You wanna go with me, you scaled freak?!" Falco shot back.

"We have work to do here, Wolf," Fox stated, "We don't have any time for you right now."

"Lay off, McCloud," Wolf retorted, "We're _not_ here for you!"

"You're not?" Falco asked.

"No, you idiot!" Wolf spoke, "We're here for a rebel leader... named Kharris."

"You're after these guys too," Fox asked.

"Yes... General Pepper's got a handsome price for his head... why, what are you here for?"

"We're here to seize a weapon from them..." Fox then had a thought. He didn't exactly like this thought, but he decided to go for it, "Hey Wolf, ever heard 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"...Ha...You want us to team up with you," Wolf stated, "...I don't think so."

"Ya' can't be serious, Fox." Falco chimed in.

"I don't need your help to do my fucking job, McCloud!" Wolf spoke.

"No, but it would be easier," Fox reassured, "...I'll even give you some of the cut if ya' help."

"Wolf thought about this for a minute and then sighed, "...Shit... Fine, but if you cross me, I'll set you all ablaze!"

"Well," Falco spoke, "I guess we're doing this."

"I see you got a hot new player," Leon spoke, "...She good in _other_ areas?"

"Shut up, Leon!" Fox shouted.

"Feisty for her," Leon spoke, "Aren't we, Foxy?"

Suddenly, numerous fighters appeared over the horizon above Corelis. They were rebel aircraft, as they had rebel symbols painted on them.

"Cut the chatter," Wolf spoke, "Powalksi, veer off and cover me."

"Team, engage!" Fox spoke, and immediately the Arwings and Wolfens started firing their cannons at the enemy fighters. A fierce dog fight ensued as fighters shot at and chased after each other. Falco chased and shot down one fighter. Fox managed to spin around and shoot another down. Some enemies came in and chased after Slippy and Peppy, but they managed to manoeuvre around them as the fighters shot at them constantly. Wolf chased and shot down two enemy fighters while Leon shot another down. Krystal engaged two fighters in a fierce duel as her Arwing fired its cannons at the two ships. The ships dodged the attack and spun around, firing their cannons back. Krystal dodged the attack and fired her cannons again, flying past them. Fox shot down two more fighters while Wolf fired his ship's cannons and shot down another two fighters. Another enemy attacked, but Wolf dodged the attack and then fired, shooting down the ship. Falco shot down two other ships before he saw Slippy, of course, being chased by one. Falco veered his ship down and aimed for the ship attacking Slippy. the ship managed to manoeuvre around his aim, and kept chasing Slippy, but Falco eventually got a lock on and fired, hitting the ship.

"So predictable, Slippy," Falco stated

Krystal was still being chased by her two adversaries, fired at by them as well. Krystal kept flying her Arwing, dodging the enemy laser fire. The enemy fighters kept up the pursuit, firing their guns. Krystal kept manoeuvring around their attacks in the fierce chase and then she spun her ship to the side, causing her pursuers to fly past her. Krystal then quickly steadied her ship and chased after the two enemies, firing her ship's cannons at them. Krystal kept firing her ship's cannons at the enemy ships in the fighting, keeping up the pursuit. Falco performed a few rolls as he dodged another attack. He then rolled and fired, hitting another ship. Peppy was being chased by an enemy, but he remained calm as he flied towards another enemy ship. Once he was close enough, Peppy rolled out of the way as his pursuer crashed into the ship previously in front of him. Fox managed to hit another as it rolled away.

"Good shot, good shot," Falco spoke, "Get ya' a case of beer for that one."

Wolf shot down another ship as Leon took down another. Krystal firing her ship's cannons at the two ships in a fierce duel. She remained calm and relaxed herself, then she took aim and fired a few rounds, hitting both ships and destroying them both, causing a large explosion.

"Whoa," Falco said as he saw Krystal's shot in awe, "Ya' see that shit blow?!"

"Her first kill for the team," Fox stated, "Got two at once."

"Great shot, Krystal," Falco said.

"Just beginner's luck." Wolf stated.

Krystal was relieved she was able to perform her job and have some skills. Still, she did feel some remorse, as she had just killed some one. She always felt remorse whenever she killed, it's been so since she was fighting in the Cerinian-Krieger War. Krystal never liked violence and wished fighting and war would vanish. Still, she understood that, sometimes, war was necessary. She always wanted to help people and she knew that, in war, if you kill some one, you're actually saving ten or twenty others in the process... So she kept on fighting.

Fox fired his chip's cannons and shot down another fighter while Falco shot down two more. Suddenly, a larger enemy ship appeared, a small battleship. "Battleship coming into view," Fox stated, "There's my target."

"Is this where I come in?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Fox responded, "You cover me as I make my way to it... Once we reach it, you distract the fighters and I hit its vulnerable spot."

"Right," Krystal said, "I'm coming."

Krystal followed Fox as he soared over to the battle ship. Once they reached it, enemy fighters started soaring in from the left. "Enemy zeroes," Fox stated, "Comin' in from... Mike-Salvo-Point-Red-Two, ya' see em'?"

The enemy fighters charged in and Krystal fired her ship's cannons at the fighters. After firing numerous laser shots, Krystal shot down another fighter. Another came in, but Krystal fired and shot it down as well. The enemy ships scattered around the vixen and Krystal chased after them, firing her ship's cannons at them in fierce dog fighting. Fox fired and shot down a fighter and then he turned and shot down another. However, another came in to his right.

"Shit!" Fox shouted, "I missed one!" As the ship closed in on Fox's right, some laser bolts flew overhead and the fighter burst into flames; Krystal had shot it down. "Thanks, Krystal." Fox proceeded to make a run on the battleship, dodging its cannon fire as he neared it. Fox charged up his cannons and fired, sending a large red laser bolt at the ship's vulnerable spot. It was a direct hit, putting the ship into considerable damage. _One more should do it_, Fox thought as he spun around to fire again.

Krystal let several fighters chase after her, then she spun around and pursued after them. Krystal fired and hit an enemy fighter, shooting it down, but the other came in and fired. Krystal rolled out of the way and fired some returning shots, shooting that fighter down as well. She then looked over and saw Fox making another run at the battleship, charging up his cannons and then firing. The shot was another direct hit, this time, putting the battleship in flames and ultimately causing it to burst apart.

"YEAH!" Fox shouted in rejoice as the battleship blew up. Falco also rejoiced and then he put his attention back on the enemy he was chasing. Falco chased the enemy for a short while and then fired, shooting the enemy down. As Falco breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly, several laser bolts hit his Arwing. Startled, Falco turned and saw another enemy ship coming at him. Falco soared off, but the enemy gave chase, firing relentless shots at the Falcon's Arwing.

"Shit!" Falco shouted, "I got one on me!" Falco tried shaking the enemy off, but the skilled rebel fighter kept chasing him, stuck to him like glue. As the enemy kept sticking to Falco, he fired more and more shots at him, hitting and damaging Falco's Arwing. Falco tried swerving and going at faster speeds, but the enemy kept up the pursuit with ease, firing more shots, and further damaging Falco's ship. Krystal saw her friend in trouble and swerved her ship over to him, where she started chasing after the enemy pursuing Falco. The enemy kept firing, hitting Falco's ship more and more, but Krystal kept chasing after the enemy chasing Falco, trying to lock on her shot. "I can't hold him!" Falco spoke in worry as he tried to shake off the enemy, but to no use. Krystal kept swerving her ship to line up her shot. She was now very worried, but she kept calm and concentrated harder. After some tense concentration, Krystal was finally able to line up her shot and fire, hitting and destroying the enemy vessel. Krystal had saved Falco.

"Thank you, Krystal," Falco stated with the most sincere gratitude, "Ya' saved me."

"Is everything all right, Fal?" Krystal asked.

"I'm okay," Falco responded with a breath of relief, "Ya' did good, Krys."

"How's your Arwing, Falco," Fox asked.

"Not good," Falco responded, "God damn engine's busted, it won't hold."

"That happens because you're a stupid reckless idiot, Falco!," Wolf shouted to the falcon, "So be more careful, parrot!"

"Getting a little jittery," Leon followed up with, "Aren't you, boy?"

Falco was too relieved to pay those two any attention, so he just ignored them and focused on the damage that had been done to his ship. He then heard Fox speak to him, "You'll have to land somewhere, Falco."

"I'll go down on the planet," Falco stated, "I'll land near the target area and go on from there."

"Okay," Fox said before turning to Krystal, "Krystal, you're with Falco... you two fight your way on the ground to the target area."

"Right." Krystal replied. Falco proceeded to fly down to the planet with Krystal following closely from behind. Fox watched Krystal and Falco fly down and disappear as they got further to the surface of the planet. Fox then turned to Wolf.

"Wolf," Fox began, "You and I should land on the planet and head to the target area from a different location."

"Is Kharris there?" Wolf asked.

"He should be."

"Good."

Fox then turned to Slippy and Peppy and spoke, "Slippy, Peppy, the skies are yours."

"Leon," Wolf spoke to the Venomian, "Stay with them."

Fox and Wolf then headed down to the planet together, disappearing from space as they neared the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

Corelis's sandy surface was one of particular barrenness, springing few amounts of life, save for areas near the rivers. From the dusty skies above, Krystal's and Falco's Arwings appeared. Smoke was coming out of the engine of Falco's vessel, symbolizing the damage it had sustained. However, both landed their ships safely and proceeded to climb out of the cockpits. Falco jumped out and walked to the back of his, inspecting the engine, while Krystal walked over to him.

"How is it?" Krystal asked.

"Engine's leaking," Falco responded, "Won't fly far."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yeah, but there ain't enough time for that," Falco took a gadget out of his jacket and opened it up, revealing a radar, "We're in the target area," Falco continued, "Our destination should be close by in a large village in..." Falco turned, watching the radar and then stopped as the radar showed that he was directly facing his destination, "...That direction."

"Right there?" Krystal asked. Falco looked up and saw Krystal looking at a large village right in front of them, just a hundred yards away.

"...Yeah," Falco stated, "...There... Draw your gun." Krystal took out her rifle and held it as Falco proceeded to do the same, "Let's go in."

Krystal and Falco then walked together across the hundred yards worth of sand into the city. While he was walking alongside her, Falco was very relieved to be with Krystal, as the vixen was his close friend and he enjoyed her company, but also because her simulation showed that she was incredibly skilled in ground fighting... and she had just saved his life earlier... While they were walking across the sand into the city, Falco decided to strike up a conversation.

"Ya' know," Falco began, "...I owe ya' one for savin' me, Krys."

"It's all right, Fal." Krystal responded.

"Oh, I know... But It's good courtesy."

"I'm just relieved that you're fine."

"I tell ya' what... When we get back, I'll take ya' to the Sereno Aurora..."

"How is it?"

"Oh it's gorgeous... You'll like it, Krys."

"I'm sure I will."

Finally crossing the sand and entering the village gate, Krystal and Falco kept walking into the village, walking down a street side by side. "So," Falco continued, "Your first mission... and ya' already got seven kills... How'd ya' pull off that luck."

"...It's simple," Krystal replied, "I fire... Then I hit him."

"Well... at least my record's still safe... Air's my domain."

"I see why... You're flying skills... They're terrific, excellent."

"That's why I'm the team's ace... Still, you could make a good wing man."

"Well... The surface is...This is where I shine."

Falco looked around with suspicion at the surroundings. Everything was too quiet, too still... and he didn't like it one bit, "Keep you're guard up, Krys." Falco stated.

"This Wolf," Krystal spoke, "Who is he?"

"Leader of a band of thugs called Star Wolf." Falco answered.

"Like Star Fox?"

"Oh no, no..." Falco said with a chuckle, "Team Star Fox is an independent and elite unit of marine commandos that fight for the Cornerian Army... Star Wolf, on the other hand, is a mercenary band that serves the highest bidder."

"So, I'm an elite Cornerian soldier?"

"Well... technically... Yeah, ya' kinda are."

Krystal was relieved to hear that she was a soldier and not a mercenary. Krystal would never want to be a mercenary, as she knew most were ruthless thugs who kill people for money or pleasure... or both.

"Don't mind e'm," Falco continued, "They're just jerks... Wolf spends too much time in space."

"It's like he likes it there." Krystal said.

Falco saw on his radar that their target was near by. "Weapon's close," Falco stated.

"Where's this device?" Krystal asked, "How come it's here?"

"Our intel says that it's near by in another small village," Falco stated, "These guys like the area for its seclusion. That's where we'll find the Missile Chip."

"Missile Chip?"

"Controls missile launches... Bad news when in the hands of these guys."

"Is Kharris there."

"I don't know, but I'm guessing he is."

Suddenly, a blast of laser shot right by Falco's head, startling Krystal. As more shots flew at them, Krystal and Falco ran for cover, hiding behind a wall as the shots hit the wall and the numerous enemy rebels who shot at them came out, firing their guns at them. Krystal hid behind a building with Falco behind her. Aiming around the corner of the building, Krystal fires her rifle at the rebels, causing a fierce firefight. In vicious fighting, Krystal kept firing her rifle, hitting six enemy rebels in fierce fighting. As Krystal fired her rifle to cover him, Falco took cover behind a large piece of cinder right next to Krystal's position. The vicious fighting raged as gunfire blazed and laser bolts shot all over the place. Krystal fired her rifle and hit two more rebels and then took cover behind the building wall as several shots were fired at her and hit the wall near her before she aimed and fired her rifle again. Crouching behind the cinder, Falco aimed his gun and fired, hitting two rebels. Several shots were fired at Falco as he took cover behind the cinder, but Krystal fired her rifle at the rebels firing those shots, pinning them down and covering Falco. In the vicious firefighting, Krystal fired her rifle and hit five more rebels while Falco aimed and shot down another four. Krystal kept firing her rifle in vicious fighting, holding back the rebels. The enemies started taking cover behind obstructions in the street and behind buildings, firing their guns at the two while Krystal and Falco fired their rifles back at them. As gunfire blazed and the intense fighting raged, Krystal kept firing her rifle, hitting two more rebels and pinning down several others with gun fire. Krystal fired her rifle and hit a rebel while Falco fired his gun and hit another two. Another rebel came in and fired his gun at Falco. Falco dodged the shots and Krystal aimed and shot down the rebel. Krystal and Falco kept fighting alongside each other in the fierce fighting, firing their rifles and holding their position against the rebel assault. Krystal kept firing her rifle, pinning down the incoming rebels and holding her position, hoping that help would arrive soon as the rebels kept up their assault.

* * *

><p>As Fox laid down on top of a dune, he looked through his binoculars at the small village just sixty meters in front of him. Wolf was laying right next to him in eagerness to find this Kharris. Once Fox saw Wolf out of his cockpit, the vulpine noticed that Wolf had grown a large, black moustache since they had last met. Fox was a little distracted by Wolf's new moustache, as he felt it looked a little silly on him. Fox, however, decided to keep his focus the village centre.<p>

After a few moments, he saw through the binoculars, that several men, seven altogether, gather in the village centre. They were rebels and one of them had a briefcase. Fox saw the briefcase holder talking to a man wearing some distinctive clothes, showing himself as a rebel leader, likely Kharris. Fox handed Wolf the binoculars.

"That your Kharris?" Fox asked. Wolf looked through the binoculars and saw the man talking to the briefcase holder. Indeed, Wolf confirmed it.

"Yeah... That's him." Wolf replied. He then saw the briefcase holder start to open the case to show to Kharris, "He's opening the case." Wolf then saw the chip in the case and handed the binoculars back to Fox, "That your weapon?"

Fox looked through the binoculars and saw the chip in the briefcase, "Yeah... that's it." Fox spoke as he put down the binoculars, "Ready your weapon." Fox and Wolf took out their rifles and loaded them. Fox and Wolf then got up and moved quickly, yet quietly down to the village. Once entering the village, they hid behind a building near Kharris' position. As they hid behind the building, Fox and Wolf held there rifles, readying them for action. Fox peered around the corner and then signalled Wolf with his hand to move up with him. Suddenly, springing out, Fox and Wolf came out in the open and aimed their rifles at Kharris and his men.

"Release the case," Fox shouted, "And get down on the ground! You're under arrest!"

Instead, Kharris held onto the case and aimed a pistol at the two while his men aimed their rifles at them as well.

"You're mine, Kharris," Wolf stated, "You fucking bastard!"

"Finally found me," Kharris spoke, "Have you, Wolf?"

"You have an appointment with the hang man." Wolf stated.

"KILL THEM!" Kharris shouted to his men. The men all fired their guns as Fox and Wolf fired their rifles back at them, causing a vicious firefight. After firing their rifles in an exchange of gun fire, Wolf and Fox took cover behind objects as the rebels kept pinning them down. Kharris started running from the scene, holding the briefcase and followed by the briefcase holder. Wolf fired his rifle and took cover as a few shots rained past.

"Shit," Wolf shouted, "Fucking shit!" Wolf turned and fired his rifle and took cover again. Fox fired a few shots and took cover, but he peered and saw Kharris getting away.

"Shit," Fox shouted, "Fucker's getting away!" Wolf and Fox reloaded their rifles and readied them.

As the rebels fired their guns at them, Fox and Wolf fired their rifles at the rebels in vicious fighting. Fox and Wolf kept firing their rifles as the rebels and, in fierce fighting, as the rebels kept firing their guns, Fox and Wolf kept firing their guns and they hit a rebel and then they fired and hit another rebel. Gunfire blazed as laser shots fired all over the area and vicious firefighting ensued. The remaining rebels started to disperse and Wolf chased after them, taking cover behind and object and then firing his rifle at the rebels. As Wolf fired his rifle, a rebel ran up, firing his rifle all over the place before stopping and then shooting up a building where he believed Wolf to be. However, Wolf came out and fired his rifle, hitting the rebel. Wolf then turned and fired his rifle at the remaining rebels. Fox also fired his rifle at the rebels, with a rebel firing back from some cover. Fox fired his gun back and sent the rebel into retreat. As Wolf fired his rifle, a rebel charged with a bayonet from behind, but Wolf was quick and blocked the bayonet with his rifle. After some fierce struggling, Wolf knock the gun out of the rebel's hands and then Wolf hit the rebel with his right fist and then punched him again with his left, knocking the rebel down. A rebel fired covering shots at Fox and Wolf, but Fox aimed and fired, hitting the rebel. Wolf came out and chased after Kharris, but the rebel he knocked down got up and fired his rifle at him. Wolf took cover and then fired his rifle, hitting the rebel. Fox and Wolf chased after Kharris and his henchman as they went into a large building. The briefcase holder took cover behind a door opening and then he aimed and fired his pistol at the two, but Fox was quick and he aimed and fired, gunning down the rebel.

"Shit!" Fox shouted, "The bastard's barricaded himself in the building."

"Shit!" Wolf exclaimed. Fox, however, ran over to a secret spot and took cover. In the building, Kharris took out an assault rifle, aimed and fired it out the window at Wolf, while Wolf took cover and fired his rifle back at Kharris. Wolf and Kharris kept firing their rifles at each other in an intense duel. After an exchange of gunfire, Kharris ran out of ammo, so he picked up the briefcase and held onto it, then he picked up a grenade and stepped out in view, obviously threatening to destroy himself and the chip if Wolf and Fox didn't give up. However, Fox took careful aiming as Kharris primed the grenade. Fox finally got a good look at Kharris' hand and then fired his gun, hitting the hand and causing it to drop the briefcase. Wolf then shot Kharris, sending him back into the building and the now primed grenade along with it. Fox rushed out and bolted over to the briefcase and grabbed it, then bolted away from the building as the grenade went off inside of it, killing Kharris.

Wolf stood, watching in satisfaction as the building burned up with the now dead rebel leader. Fox walked up to him and spoke, "So... team work paid off, huh, Wolf."

"Get bent." Wolf said in defiance.

"Come on," Fox said, "We gotta find Krystal and Falco." Fox and Wolf then ran out of the village, heading for Krystal and Falco's position.

* * *

><p>The firefight raged in the village where Krystal and Falco were. The rebels kept up their fierce assault, spraying countless shots of laser at the vixen and the avian, but they kept holding off the assault with rifle fire of their own. As the vicious fighting kept up, Krystal fired her rifle and hit two more rebels while Falco shot down another two and then took cover to reload. Krystal kept firing her rifle in the fierce fighting, pinning down the rebels and covering Falco as he reloaded. After some fierce fighting, Krystal fired her rifle and hit five more rebels. However, in a far off building, down the street, it was revealed that a rebel had set up a machine gun, as he started firing a hail of bullets at the two, forcing them to take cover.<p>

"Machine gun," Falco stated, "top, left window, down the street."

Krystal kept her cover, a bit startled by the machine gun's presence. Still, she relaxed herself and, after a few seconds, took aim. She aimed very carefully at the machine gunner's position in the far off building. She had gotten a perfect fix at the machine gunner and, after a few seconds, fired... She got a direct hit and the machine gun ceased firing.

"He down?" Falco asked.

Krystal nodded and they proceeded to keep fighting. As Krystal fired her rifle, a rebel charged up to her and tried to knock her down. Krystal dodged the attack and grabbed hold of the rebel's rifle. Krystal struggled fiercely with the rebel over the rifle until it was wrestle out of each others' hands and the rebel knock her down with his shoulder. The rebel then seized Krystal by her scarf and held her up a little. The rebel kept holding Krystal by her scarf as he pulled out and brought down a knife, only for Krystal to grab his wrist. Krystal continued to struggle with the rebel, but then she saw Falco in trouble, as he was being pinned down. After she deflected the knife, Krystal hit the rebel with her right fist, sending him away. However, the rebel wouldn't give up, as he got up and charged with the knife again, but not before the vixen quickly grabbed her gun and shot him down. Falco shot down another rebel, but another sneaked up and knocked him down. As Falco turned over, he saw the rebel bring a sharp bayonet down on him, but as the knife was just inches away from him, he saw a laser bolt hit the rebel. Krystal had shot him and saved Falco... again. Krystal then kept firing her rifle at the rebels, holding them off. Suddenly, several shots came out from behind the rebels, hitting them down. Krystal looked up to her relief and saw Fox and Wolf had come, and they started picking off the rebels from atop a building. Even better, Leon came down in his Wolfen and strafed the rebels... After seeing this much firepower, the rebels finally had enough and started retreating from the area.

"Yeah, that's it!" Wolf shouted, "Run, you bastards!"

Falco heard Leon speak to him through the com link, "I see you were in a bit of a spot," Leon stated, "weren't you, boy?"

"We could've handled it by ourselves, lizard boy?" Falco retorted.

He then heard a voice on the com link that he could tolerate much better, "Fox has secured the device and Kharris is dead," Peppy spoke, "All of you come back to the Great Fox. We're done here."

Krystal sat down on the street as Falco sat down next to her. As they sighed in relief, Falco put his arm around Krystal's shoulder and held two fingers up with his other hand."

"That's two I owe ya' now, Krys," Falco said to the vixen. Krystal smiled, finding a little humour in his statement. They then sat there together, waiting to be picked up by a ship.


	9. Chapter 9

The team members exited from their ships in the hangar and proceeded to walk out, feeling satisfaction with their recent victory on Corelis. As Krystal was walking to the hangar's exit, she looked over at Fox, seeing him smile at her. Krystal smiled back and then kept walking to the hangar exit. However, they all stopped and looked back as Wolf and Leon also landed in the hangar and stepped out, storming over to the team. Although Wolf was successful in killing Kharris, and even he could admit that Fox's help was beneficial, he was not too pleased wit them right now.

"You'd better tell me what you're all doing here, McCloud." Wolf stated threateningly.

"What are you talking about," Fox said, irritated, "We were here for that weapon."

"Yeah, Pepper sends you and me at the same place, same time, same target... That's an incredible coincidence."

"So what, Wolf," Falco stated, "Coincidences are possible."

"Shut up or I'll tear you to pieces, Lombardi!" Wolf shouted to the falcon, "Someone better start talking before I start breaking stuff!"

"Why are you so worried, Wolf?" Fox asked.

"Because Pepper didn't tell me you'd be here. You all are here to trap me!"

"Wolf, that's ridiculous... Just go back to your hide out, or whatever."

"Not with out my cut."

"Oh for... Wolf I'll send you your cut when we get it."

"You're probably lying to me."

Fox put his hand out to Wolf. "I give _you_ my word, Wolf."

Wolf looked at Fox's hand for a little bit and then shook it. Wolf then walked away and entered into his Wolfen as Leon did the same with his. After activating their fighters, Wolf and Leon shot out of the hangar and disappeared among the stars. As Fox looked at where Wolf disappeared with some annoyance, ROB suddenly appeared on a screen on the wall behind him. Fox turned around and walked over to it.

"Fox," ROB spoke, "Have you succeeded in your objective?"

"Yeah, ROB," Fox spoke, "It's all here."

"That's good... because we have a slight inconvenience right now."

"What... What are you talking about?"

"Well... While you were gone... Some one decided to make a... an uninvited entrance onto the Great Fox."

Suddenly, this uninvited guest jumped out onto the screen next to ROB, revealing herself to be a black and white cat. It was Katt Monroe, a cocky rogue pilot who had a thing for Falco.

"Hey Foxy." Katt spoke.

"Katt?!" Fox spoke in furious shock.

"Ya' enjoy your trip, honey?"

"God damn it, Katt, you have some explaining to do, you rotten fur ball!" Fox shouted at Katt through the screen. Falco put his hand on Fox's shoulder to calm him down.

"Fox, take it easy," Falco said, but Fox simply turned to Falco.

"No!" Fox stated, "I want that lowlife pest off my ship!"

"Hey, hey" Katt spoke, "I not lookin' for trouble, Foxy... I hear ya' found somethin' on the planet."

"I'd rather die than let _you_ see it!"

"Not even for some witnesses?"

"...What?"

"Yeah... pretty dicey that... Says they wanna take it off your hands."

Then, another figure appeared on the screen next to Katt; a lynx in a Cornerian Army uniform, named Miyu Lynx. She smiled and waved playfully to Fox.

"Heya, Fox." Miyu stated as Fox buried his eyes in his left hand.

"Oh jeez..." Fox moaned.

"Yeah," Katt stated, "And Bill too."

"So why are_ you_ here?"

"Well... I'm curious. Plus, I also wanted to see your new member... Heard she's a girl."

"How... How do you know about that, already?"

"Word spreads fast, honey."

"We should just go up there, Fox," Falco spoke, "Miyu and Bill are Cornerian soldiers, even if Katt isn't, so they know what to do with the chip. They probably have our cash too."

"I also got somethin' for ya', Fal," Katt spoke sensually.

After letting out a sigh, Fox agreed and the team headed up for the bridge. Upon opening the door and entering the bridge, they were greeted by Bill Grey, the young malamute dog who was a captain in the Cornerian Army. He was quickly followed by the two felines with him.

"How've ya' been, Fox?" Bill asked.

"Great to be back, Bill," Fox responded, shaking Bill's hand. Miyu walked up to Fox.

"We're here as representatives, General Pepper's regards." Miyu stated, "You have the weapon?"

"Right here, Miyu." Fox stated as he held up the briefcase.

Katt came in and reached her hand out for it, "Tasty," she said as Fox swerved the briefcase away from her reach.

"Not for you." Fox said sternly to Katt as he handed it to Miyu, who set it down on the table next to her.

"So..." Miyu started, "Who is this new wing man ya' got?"

"Well...," Fox stated as he turned around and saw Krystal enter the room. Once she saw Bill, Katt and Miyu, she became very shy. The three walked up to her as Fox stood near them, "This is Krystal," Fox said to the three before speaking to Krystal, "Krystal, these are Katt Monroe, Miyu Lynx and Bill Grey."

Krystal still remained very shy, "...H-Hi there." Krystal said.

"Well heya, Krystal," Miyu stated warmly, "Ya' likin' bein' on the team?"

"...I-I like it, yes."

"So, you're the famed Krystal, eh'?" Katt said.

"I...uh."

"Well, you're a very gorgeous girl," Katt stated, "Ya' know, Krystal?"

Krystal blushed a little, "Uh... Th-Thank you." She said.

"I wonder if Fox knows that," Katt said with a tease, causing Fox to freeze in embarrassment. Miyu gave Katt a glare and then kept talking to Krystal.

"Don't mind her, Krystal," Miyu said, "Can I call you Krys?"

"Oh, yes, it's fine."

"Heard ya' made one Hell of a stand on the planet," Miyu said to the vixen, "That was some great work ya' did, kid."

"Also heard ya' saved Falco," Bill said, "Twice."

"Maybe you'll teach these boys a thing or two," Katt said, "Won't ya'?"

"Well... I-It's nothing interesting." Krystal said.

"...You're from Cerinia, right?" Miyu asked.

"Oh, yes. Why?"

"Well... I heard of what happened... I'm real sorry."

"... Thanks, Miyu." Krystal was still shy, but she started to feeling more comfortable around Miyu. She felt the lynx would become a very great friend.

"You okay, Krys?" Miyu asked.

"...I-I'm fine... thanks." Krystal responded.

"Well, just remember, you're team mates are always gonna have your back... You're sure lucky enough to have em'."

"Did ya' get to see the weapon when you were there, kid?" Katt asked the vixen.

Falco walked up and put his arm around Krystal's shoulders, looking at Katt and spoke, "Okay, Katt, don't press her." Falco then walked Krystal over to the fridge and then he opened the door and grabbed a beer before turning to Krystal, "Ya' want a celebratory lager, Krys?" Falco asked.

Krystal got a little nervous and spoke, "Oh... I-I-I never drink."

"Well, suite yourself." Falco said as he opened off the cap of his beer and took a sip. After he took his drink, suddenly, Katt pressed Falco against the fridge and got up close him, sliding her finger up and down his chest. She looked at him seductively and spoke, "Ya' know, Fal, I still promised what I owe ya'."

Falco became a little flustered as he blushed in embarrassment. "Uh... M-M-Maybe another time, Katt." he spoke.

"Your eyes tell me 'yes'."

As the word play went on between between the others, Krystal looked over and saw Fox talking with Bill. As she looked at him, she sensed that what had previously troubled him was starting to ease off. She wished she could talk to him about what it was that was or still is troubling him. Suddenly, her focus on Fox was interrupted as Miyu spoke to her, "So, Krys."

Krystal was a little startled as she turned to Miyu and spoke, "Huh... Y-Yes?"

"Ya' know, Katt is right. You are very beautiful." Miyu spoke.

"Not to mention cute," Katt interjected, "Ya' have a special some one to share that with, Krys?"

Krystal blushed with nervousness. "Uh... No, I-I never have." Krystal spoke nervously.

"Well... how pure."

Bill walked up to Katt and Miyu, "We have to get going, guys," Bill spoke, holding up the briefcase, "Pepper wants his prize."

"Oh well," Katt spoke, "See ya', Krys."

"Hope to see ya' again soon." Miyu followed with.

Both waved good bye as they exited the bridge. Krystal felt a little nervous after meeting them, though she could tell that Katt was saying most of those things in order to tease Fox, as she could see that he was he was consistently embarrassed... and still so even after Katt left. Krystal smiled a little at Fox and then she got up and headed out of the bridge to her room. Once she was gone, Fox walked over to Falco.

"Uh, Falco," Fox began, "...How's Krystal been doing?"

"Fine," Falco answered, "Why do ya' ask?"

"Well... Just wondering."

"You're wondering what?"

"Well... Her planet's gone... Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's doin' fine... She's a survivor... Been that way all her life."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah... She was homeless, lived and worked in a field, fought in a war... Then she came to the Lylat... She saw her planet vanish... But she still feels a connection, like it's still out there."

"So, she came to Sauria."

"She went to a couple planets and _then_ came to Sauria... She actually had an adventure on the surface, just like you did."

"What then?"

"Well, she got trapped in the palace, then you saved her... Oh, interesting thing, that outfit you found her in... it wasn't hers."

"...Really."

"Just before she went to Krazoa Palace, she found it in a cave on Sauria. Decided to wear it due to the hot weather... before that, she just wore her army uniform.

"...Hm."

"You get the money from Bill?"

"He said it'll be forwarded to us by tomorrow."

"Good. Got some plans for that cash."

Falco proceeded to walk out of the room, but not before Fox asked something else, "...What about that staff?"

"Oh, that's always been hers."

Falco walked out of the room and Fox stood there for a minute, thinking about Krystal. He had been acting distant to her lately, even cold to her... But that's only because Fox didn't want his depression to get involved. He didn't want to pull her down with him... as he had deep feelings for her... He had met numerous pretty girls in his life, but Krystal was different... She was _truly_ beautiful, inside and out... Fox didn't want his depression to spill over on her and destroy her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day rolled by into its afternoon, and it was particularly dull. No missions going on today, no meetings, scheduled events or anything. There wasn't even much needed to do on the ship, nothing needed to be fixed or reported. Fox had already received the money from the Cornerians... and he had already sent Wolf his cut... So, there was just nothing to do today. As Falco sat in his chair, he finally decided to take the time to do something. He had just remembered that he still owed Krystal for saving him, and today seemed like a good a day as any to do that. So, he got up and started walking over to her room.

Krystal stood in the room that was now her home, looking around it. She had made it her own space, even though there wasn't much there, mostly because she didn't have that much with her. In the ship she had borrowed from the Earthwalkers to get to the Great Fox. There were few items that she had. Along with a few basic provisions, such as a medical kit, food and a few tools, she also had her few personal effects, which included her staff, her Cerinian Army uniform, the assault rifle she used in the war, and a box with a few smaller personal effects, such as a medal, a piece of ribbon that was worn by a Shepherd dog that she cared for, some photographs and a few pieces of jewelry that she believed belonged to her long dead parents. These personal effects were stored away in her closet, so the rest of her room looked rather basic for a soldier.

Krystal then went over to her closet and opened the door. She saw her staff lined up against the closet wall, her box of personal effects laying on the floor, and her military uniform put up on display inside the closet. She knelt down and opened her box, seeing a photograph of her with two Cerinian soldiers; one, her best friend, Gregiry, and the other, her field commander, Vasiliy. Krystal picked up the photo and looked at it for a little bit. As she remembered those two men, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door, and Falco's voice from behind it.

"Krystal," Falco spoke, "You in there?"

Krystal wiped her teary eyes and then she put the photo back in the box, closed it up and put it back into the closet before shutting the closet's door. She then replied to Falco, "Yes, come in." Falco proceeded to enter the room.

"Hey, Krys," Falco spoke, "Thought it be a good day to repay my debt."

"Right now?"

"Well, nobody's got anything goin' on today. So we got time for it."

"All right, I'll get ready."

Krystal went over to her bed and grabbed her vest as Falco looked around the room, seeing that she had set up a few things. "Seems like ya' already got settled in here." Falco spoke.

"It's a few things," Krystal spoke as she put on her vest, "Still, this is my home now." Krystal then sniffled.

"You okay?" Falco asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Sounds like you're coming down with something."

"Oh no," Krystal reassured, "I-I'm fine, really."

Falco still felt something was wrong with the vixen, but he decided to take her word for it, "Well, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Krystal and Falco walked out of the room and headed down to the hangar to board Falco's Arwing.

* * *

><p>Falco flew his Arwing around the planet Selvaesa, the home of the Sereno Aurora. Krystal was sitting in the cockpit with him in a passenger seat right behind Falco's pilot seat, something that had been managed to be installed recently in the Arwings. Falco pointed the planet out to Krystal as he flew around it, "Here we are," Falco spoke, "Selvaesa... Best spot for seein' the Aurora's just over here." Falco flew the Arwing down to the planet, bringing it to that spot.<p>

Once reaching the surface on the snowy planet, Falco landed the ship on a pad near an observation area, a spot just for seeing the aurora. Falco and Krystal exited the Arwing and walked down the hallway to where the observation deck was. There were already a lot of people there at the deck, tourists, who came to see the aurora. However, Falco had a different plan. Once he saw the tourists at the post, he looked at Krystal and said, "I gotta better spot, come on." Falco walked down from the observation deck with Krystal following closely from behind. Falco managed to slip past a few corridors and moved up some stairs. From there, Falco opened a door, revealing a secret storage area with a short balcony. This spot was higher up and away from all the tourists or the observation deck, as well as closer better for seeing the aurora. Falco and Krystal walked into the room. As Krystal stood and looked around the room, Falco walked over to the balcony.

"This place is my favourite spot," Falco said, "It's away from everyone and let's you see the aurora better." Once Falco reached the balcony and looked out, he waved his hand for Krystal to come over. Once Krystal walked over and looked out from the balcony, all she could see was pure wonder.

"...Wow," Krystal said as she gazed.

Krystal was gazing at the Sereno Aurora in its full majesty, the bright, sparkling beautiful emerald sheets of light spread and waved across the sky, with sapphire hues corresponding from the sides and stretching off the top. The aurora sparkled and shined across the dark sky as several meteor showers flew through it, creating light golden lights that streamed across the aurora as it waved, showing off more of its sparkling shine.

"This is incredible." Krystal said, amazed.

"I know," Falco said, "The aurora's one of my favourite sights."

"How come?"

"Believe it or not... Sometimes, I just... Need a break from fighting... Need to see what's beautiful in the universe."

"...I know how you feel."

Falco looked at the aurora and then saw something. "Oh wow," Falco stated as he pointed to the aurora, "Krystal look." Krystal looked over to where he was pointing and saw several whales made of light, flying through the skies, "Sereno's whales... You're lucky, Krys, those are very rare." Falco stated, as Krystal saw the light whales moving and leaping through the aurora, as if they were leaping into an ocean. They splashed into the aurora, making it sparkle.

"This is very lovely, Falco," Krystal said, "Thanks."

"Ever seen an aurora before?" Falco asked.

"I have on Cerinia... However, none like this... Still, they were very rich."

"I'm glad ya' like it... I guess that repays what I owe ya'."

"Fal, this isn't why I've come here."

"What do you mean?"

"...I like spending time with my friend."

Falco blushed a little as he looked at Krystal, taking in how beautiful she was. "... Well... Now you know my secret... Only Fox and I know about this spot."

"... I wish Gregiry could see this," Krystal said as she gazed upon the starts shimmering through the aurora.

"You still think he's out there?" Falco asked.

"...Yes... I still think he is... I miss him."

"I know what you mean... Had a friend named Celeste... Well, more like a... lover... We fought together on Venom before the Lylat Wars... She was killed when we tried to get out."

"...I'm really sorry."

"It's okay... I've moved on."

"You'll always remember Celeste, right?"

"Of course... You'll always remember Fox, won't ya'?"

"...Has Fox ever... Shared his sentiment with anyone... since his mission on Sauria?"

"...I... I don't know... I don't think so."

_Maybe that's what has troubled him, lately... He felt he had no one to talk to,_ Krystal thought. She wanted to talk to him, help him from the depression she could sense he was feeling. Suddenly, Falco spoke to her. "...You'll... Always remember... me... won't you?"

Krystal blushed a little as she responded, "...Of course..."

"...Sometimes... I need to enjoy what's... beautiful in the universe..."

In a moment that was never shared in public, Krystal and Falco kissed tenderly. They shared their deep kiss under the shine of the aurora, where it held for a few moments.


	11. Chapter 11

As Krystal came back with Falco from Selvaesa, landing down in the hangar in the Arwing and jumping out, she contemplated what had happened... when he kissed her. Falco started to go to the hangar exit.

"I'm... gonna go clear up some paperwork," Falco said behind him to the vixen, "If that's okay with you."

Krystal tried to think of something to say, but couldn't get anything in her mind, so she walked up with him to the bridge, where she also found Fox working on a computer. Falco walked over and sat in a chair, sorting out some of his paperwork on a table next to him while Krystal stood by a wall, thinking about the emotions of her team mates... of Fox's... of Falco's... She looked over at Fox and saw him listening to some music while he was working. So she took that time to talk with Falco, walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"...Falco," Krystal started, "...I..."

"You been thinking about what happened back there, too?" Falco

"...I...I can't be in something... like this..."

"I know... And, to be honest, neither can I."

"...Really?"

"It was a very special moment for me... but... I shouldn't have done that... Romance, all that stuff, it actually... scares me."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yeah... I'm glad you understand, Krys..."

"Fal... I like having your friendship... I still care for you... I always will."

"...I'll always be your friend, Krystal."

Krystal and Falco smiled at each other while Fox looked over at them and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Fox wished he had the type of intimacy with Krystal as Falco had with her. She was such an understanding person, a golden soul. But Fox remembered that he didn't want to pull her, or anyone else for that matter, into his darkness, so he put his focus back onto the computer. Krystal then looked at Fox and felt that now might be a good time to talk to him. However, as she was about to get up to go over to him, suddenly, behind them, Slippy and Peppy entered the room, acting somewhat worried.

"Pep," Falco started, concerned, "What's goin' on?"

"We just received a distress signal from a nearby commercial ship," Peppy stated, "It's being attacked by pirates!"

"Okay then," Falco stated, "Let's get to it... Krystal, ya' wanna come?"

"Sure," Krystal said, "I'll come."

"I'll be down in a sec, Fal," Fox stated.

"You sure," Falco asked, "I thought you were busy there."

"It's important, but I can do it later."

"That's okay, Fox. Krystal and I will take the job. You can sit back and keep your focus on that work."

As he watched Krystal and Falco run out of the bridge down to their Arwings, Fox felt a little irritated. _Why the Hell would he tell me to 'sit back,' and why is he so close to Krystal, anyways,_ Fox thought as he watched Krystal and Falco fly off in their Arwings to the commercial ship. Fox felt as if he was being passed over, left out and abandoned by his friend. Fox didn't want to drag him into his problems either, _but he should at least spend some time with me... How dare he take me so lightly_, Fox thought.

Fox went back onto the computer, deciding to focus on the work he was doing. However, as much as he tried, he couldn't focus, so he just sat back in his chair, looking at the ceiling and then back at the screen. Then, another thought entered Fox's mind... that of his father. He remembered the original team, his father, James McCloud, his mentor, Peppy Hare, his friend Bill's dad, Henry Grey, his rival Wolf's dad, Cyrus O'Donnell, and his friend Slippy's dad, Beltino Toad. James, Peppy, Henry and Cyrus did most of the flying and fighting while Beltino worked as an engineer and operator, similar to ROB's job. They all flew in Arwings and flew from the same mother ship, the Great Fox. They all had numerous adventures and missions together... until... that day on Venom. It was that day that a rogue pilot, a coward named Pigma Dengar, faked a distress signal and lead James to Andross... which would lead to his last moments... After his father's death, Peppy, Henry, Cyrus and Beltino dispersed and went separate ways... Fox's teeth grind-ed as he thought of that moment. He deeply hated Pigma for his cowardly actions. Fox would never forgive him... And he could care less about what happened to Andross either... He was nothing more than monster... and he finally got what he deserved...

Fox then felt that maybe he was being too hard on Krystal and Falco... Maybe he _should_ tell them about his problems. Like the time flew by, Krystal and Falco were back and they walked onto the bridge. Krystal and Falco stood in the bridge with Falco's arm wrapped around Krystal's shoulders, both feeling relief that they had completed the mission. Slippy and Peppy were happy for them, but Fox, was not too impressed, as he stood with his back turned to them, arms crossed and having an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Successful?" Slippy asked.

"Oh, Yeah," Falco stated, "Kicked those pirates back to their bilges."

"What about the commercial ship?" Peppy asked.

"It took some light damage, but, overall, she's okay and on route to her destination."

"Did Krystal take care of the pirates for you, Falco?" Slippy asked

"She was great out there, you should've seen it," Falco said and then spoke rather cockily, "Though, not as much as you should've seen me."

"I could've seen it, Falco." Fox said.

"Hey... Fox," Falco stated, "You're not sore about that, are ya'?"

"I was good for flying. So why are you telling me to sit back?"

"You were busy with that computer."

"It could've waited."

"It looked pretty important, Fox. I didn't want you to lose your focus."

"Whatever." Fox stated as he walked over and sat back down in his chair. Krystal was a little concerned about Fox. She sensed that he was feeling abandoned, but she also sensed that he wanted to be left alone at the time... So she decided to wait to talk to him.

After sitting for a short time in his chair, Fox looked around at his team mates. Krystal was listening to one of Peppy's and Slippy's stories, and Falco was sitting in his chair, still sorting through his paperwork, and then he picked up a small broken droid, trying to fix it. Fox was able to finish what he was doing and, shortly afterwards, Peppy left to go work on a project with ROB while Slippy left to go make improvements on his Arwing. Since his computer work was done, Fox decided to leave the bridge with them. Krystal saw them leave as she walked over to Falco.

"Hey, Fal," Krystal said, "Still trying to finish fixing it?"

"I almost got it done," Falco spoke. He screwed in a few more things into the small droid and then he turned it on. It sprang six legs and its eyes popped up out of its small circular body, "There we go," Falco spoke in accomplishment. Krystal held the small droid in her hand, admiring it. "Let's see what Slippy thinks of that..." Falco spoke cockily

"It fixes ship interiors, right?" Krystal asked."

"Yup," Falco answered, "Get's into those hard to reach areas."

Krystal set the droid down on the table and watched it crawl away onto another table. Krystal then looked at the door where Fox left the bridge. He had cooled off by then and she decided that now was likely the good time to ask him about his problems.

"Hey, I'll be here in a short bit," Krystal said to Falco, "...I have to take care of something."

"Okay," Falco said, "I'll wait for ya'."

However, before she left, the vixen put her hand on Falco's shoulder. "Hey, Fal," Krystal said, "...Thanks... for being my friend."

"...Always, Krys." Falco said.

Krystal then left the bridge. They had both loved each other, but they understood that their friendship is very important... So much that both understood that that's how it should remain. However, They still spent much time together afterwards, and, from this... They felt that their friendship would grow stronger.


	12. Chapter 12

Krystal walked down the hall from the bridge, aiming for Fox's room. As she walked down the hall, she contemplated what she was about to do. She was about to have some intimate talk with someone who barely talked to her... And she hadn't the slightest idea of what to say... She knew he was hurting inside, and she really wanted to help him... _I really wish I was more prepared for this_, she thought as she approached Fox's door. Still, she felt she had to do something, at least talk with him.

When Krystal was finally in front of the door to Fox's room, she raised her fist gently to knock, but then she hesitated. After a moment, Krystal took a deep breath and then knocked on the door, then heard Fox say "...Come in," from behind the door. After hesitating a little, Krystal finally opened the door, where she saw Fox, shirtless and wearing only his pants. Krystal blushed a little as she saw him.

"Oh... I-I-I'm sorry," Krystal stated, a little flustered, "I-Is this a bad time?"

"...No." Fox stated as he walked over to the table near his bed, turning on his lamp as Krystal entered the room.

"Were you showering?" Krystal asked.

"What do you want, Krystal," Fox asked, rather sternly.

"...I came... to talk with you."

"About what?"

"Well, I-I... um..." Krystal wanted to choose her words carefully, so she wouldn't start the conversation on a wrong note. She looked at Fox as she tried to speak, his eyes pressing her for an answer. So, she decided to go for it, "I... I sense... you're in pain." Krystal finally stated.

Fox turned his head away and spoke, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Fox, I feel like I can help." Krystal stated.

"How can _you_ help _me_?!" Fox shouted suddenly at the vixen, startling her a little. Fox, however, quickly calmed down and gave her an apologetic look.

"...Have you ever let anyone try, Fox?" Krystal asked gently.

Fox sighed and spoke, "...You wouldn't understand... And I don't want you to get pulled into my problems."

"...I'll risk it," Krystal said with a sympathetic smile.

Fox sighed and then spoke, "...You've been in war before, haven't you?"

"...I have," Krystal said, "...Yes."

"...Do you remember the first man... that you killed?"

"...Yes..."

"How did you feel?"

"...How did I feel killing him?"

"About that... about being in that war?"

"...Frightened," Krystal answered, "...Incredibly frightened... I-I never liked killing..."

"Because you're a scared coward!" Fox shouted at the vixen, startling her.

Suddenly, a shock overcame Fox, as he immediately realized what he just said to her. Fox then sat down against the wall, burying his eyes and forehead into his hands and breathing heavily, feeling deep remorse for having said that and asking about her service. Krystal crouched down next to him and placed her hand on top his head, ruffling his fur. She gave him a sympathetic look when he looked up at her. "Krystal... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I don't know why I said that... I'm so sorry?"

"...It's all right, Fox." Krystal reassured.

"No, it's not," Fox stated, "...You're very brave, Krystal..."

"I _was_ scared, Fox... Still, I kept fighting."

"Why?"

"...I was saving lives as well."

"...I know about Gregiry... He's gone... and now with all your planet."

"...I miss them... It pains me, always."

"I'm really sorry about all of that, Krystal."

"Thanks, Fox," Krystal stated gratefully. However, he still hadn't answered her about what was really bothering him, "...Is there something else on your mind, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"...My father," Fox answered, "...I just can't get over it... He's gone... I want him back."

"...I know, Fox..."

Fox sighed and then spoke again, "It's not just that..." Krystal remained attentive to him as he spoke, "During the Lylat Wars... My house was destroyed, most of my friends were killed... Even then, after all that, Falco leaves... I just sat in this ship, drinking away... being alone and watching my life just... wash away from me."

"...Is this why you're feeling sad sometimes, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah..." Fox answered, "My life is just dull and pointless... My old life is just... leaving me... And Andross still haunts me in my dreams... I just want my dad back... Cause' that's what I am... Just a big sad alcoholic bore... I just sit in this ship... That's my life."

Krystal placed her hand on Fox's shoulder as she sat down next to him and spoke, "...Fox... I'm so sorry... I know this is hard... Still, I can't bring him back."

"I know, Krystal," Fox, said, "...It's okay."

Fox rested the side of his head on Krystal's chest and wrapped his arms around her while Krystal comforted him by gently wrapping her arms around him, stroking the top of his head. As Fox rested in Krystal's gentle warmth, he spoke, "It's okay for you to be scared, Krystal... You confront your fears to save people... That's what makes you brave..."

"You still have me, remember," Krystal stated, "...This is my life as well, so I can be here to help you... With anything."

"That's good to hear, Krystal," Fox stated, "I'm just glad I can talk to you..."

From then on, Fox felt like he had a brighter future. He no longer entirely felt that his life was just pointless... Now, he felt he had a reason to keep fighting... To keep living... To make the Lylat safe for people... people like Krystal. A kind, brilliant, golden heart ed person like her deserves it.

"I'm here," Krystal said with a smile, "I'll help you with this."

Fox smiled back and said "...I'm glad you're on my team, Krystal."


End file.
